rhymesayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhymesayers Entertainment
Rhymesayers Entertainment is headquartered in the same building as its music store, Fifth Element, in Uptown, Minneapolis. Rhymesayers Entertainment (sometimes abbreviated RSE) is an American independent based in , Minnesota. It was co-founded in 1995 by Sean Daley (), Anthony Davis (), Musab Saad () and Brent Sayers (Siddiq). Beginning in 2008, Rhymesayers Entertainment sponsors the annual , a popular attraction that takes place over Memorial Day weekend in Minneapolis. Current roster Artists currently promoted include * Aesop Rock * Atmosphere (Slug and Ant) * Brother Ali * Dem Atlas * Dilated Peoples (DJ Babu, Evidence and Rakaa) * Evidence * Eyedea & Abilities * Face Candy (Eyedea, Kristoff Krane, J.T. Bates and Casey O'Brien) * Felt (Murs and Slug) * Grieves * Hail Mary Mallon (Aesop Rock, DJ Big Wiz and Rob Sonic) * I Self Devine * Micranots (I Self Devine and DJ Kool Akiem) * MInk (Musab and Ink Well) * 22 Pilots (Aesop Rock, I Self Devine, J.T. Bates, DJ Babu, Evidence, Musab, Run The Jewels, Kristoff Krane, Rakaa, Cassey O'Brien, DJ Kool Akiem, Twenty One Pilots, Blackbear, Russ, Kendrick Lamar, Kayne West, Ink Well and RJD2) * Nikki Jean * Prof * Sa Roc * Semi.Official (I Self Devine and DJ Abilities) * Soul Position (Blueprint and RJD2) * Step Brothers (The Alchemist and Evidence) * The Uncluded (Aesop Rock and Kimya Dawson) Archived artists include * Abstract Rude * Blueprint * Budo * DJ Abilities * Freeway * Grayskul (JFK aka Ninjaface and Onry Ozzborn) * Jake One * MF Doom * Mr. Dibbs * P.O.S * Psalm One * Sab the Artist * Toki Wright Artists formerly signed to the label include * Boom Bap Project * The Dynospectrum * Mac Lethal Discography Studio albums * Beyond - Comparison (1996) * Atmosphere - Overcast! (1997) * The Dynospectrum - The Dynospectrum (1998) * Beyond - Be-Sides (1999) * Brother Ali - Rites of Passage (2000) * Micranots - Obelisk Movements (2000) * Eyedea & Abilities - First Born (2001) * Atmosphere - God Loves Ugly (2002) * Felt - Felt: A Tribute to Christina Ricci (2002) * Oliver Hart - The Many Faces of Oliver Hart (2002) * Musab - Respect the Life (2002) * Atmosphere - Seven's Travels (2003) * Brother Ali - Shadows on the Sun (2003) * Los Nativos - Dia De Los Muertos (2003) * Micranots - Return of the Travellahs (2003) * Monsta Island Czars - Escape from Monsta Island! (2003) * Mr. Dibbs - The 30th Song (2003) * Semi.Official - The Anti-Album (2003) * Soul Position - 8 Million Stories (2003) * Eyedea & Abilities - E&A (2004) * Micranots - The Emperor & the Assassin (2004) * MF Doom - Mm.. Food (2004) * Atmosphere - You Can't Imagine How Much Fun We're Having (2005) * Blueprint - 1988 (2005) * Boom Bap Project - Reprogram (2005) * Felt - Felt, Vol. 2: A Tribute to Lisa Bonet (2005) * I Self Devine - Self Destruction (2005) * Grayskul - Deadlivers (2005) * P.O.S - Ipecac Neat (2005) * Face Candy - This Is Where We Were (2006) * P.O.S - Audition (2006) * Psalm One - The Death of Frequent Flyer (2006) * Soul Position - Things Go Better with RJ and AL (2006) * Brother Ali - The Undisputed Truth (2007) * Grayskul - Bloody Radio (2007) * Mac Lethal - 11:11 (2007) * Atmosphere - When Life Gives You Lemons, You Paint That Shit Gold (2008) * Jake One - White Van Music (2008) * Abstract Rude - Rejuvenation (2009) * BK-One - Rádio Do Canibal (2009) * Brother Ali - Us (2009) * Eyedea & Abilities - By the Throat (2009) * Felt - Felt 3: A Tribute to Rosie Perez (2009) * P.O.S - Never Better (2009) * Toki Wright - A Different Mirror (2009) * Freeway - The Stimulus Package (2010) * Grieves - 88 Keys & Counting (2010) * Atmosphere - The Family Sign (2011) * Blueprint - Adventures in Counter-Culture (2011) * Evidence - Cats & Dogs (2011) * Face Candy - Waste Age Teen Land (2011) * Grieves - Together/Apart (2011) * Hail Mary Mallon - Are You Gonna Eat That? (2011) * Aesop Rock - Skelethon (2012) * Brother Ali - Mourning in America and Dreaming in Color (2012) * I Self Devine - The Sound of Low Class Amerika (2012) * P.O.S - We Don't Even Live Here (2012) * The Uncluded - Hokey Fright (2013) * Atmosphere - Southsiders (2014) * Dilated Peoples - Directors of Photography (2014) * Grieves - Winter & the Wolves (2014) * Hail Mary Mallon - Bestiary (2014) * Step Brothers - Lord Steppington (2014) * Prof - Liability (2015) * Aesop Rock - The Impossible Kid (2016) * Atmosphere - Fishing Blues (2016) * Los Nativos - The Eagle & the Jaguar (2016) * Brother Ali - All the Beauty in This Whole Life (2017) * Grieves - Running Wild (2017) * Musab & Ink Well - Intellectual Property (2017) * Atmosphere - Mi Vida Local (2018) * Dem Atlas - Bad Actress (2018) * Evidence - Weather or Not (2018) * Prof - Pookie Baby (2018) Compilation albums * Headshots - Vol. 1: WBBOY Sessions (1995) * Headshots - Vol. 2: Arrogance (1996) * Headshots - Vol. 3: Compensation (1996) * Headshots - Vol. 4: History (1996) * Headshots - Vol. 5: Effort (1997) * Headshots - Vol. 6: Industrial Warfare (1997) * Headshots - Vol. 7: Se7en (1999) * Atmosphere - Lucy Ford: The Atmosphere EP's (2001) * Mr. Dibbs - Sucker Punch Breaks Volume One (2002) * Mr. Dibbs - Dead World Reborn (2012) Mixtapes * Atmosphere - Strictly Leakage (2007) * I Self Devine - LA State of Mind (2012) * I Self Devine - The Upliftment Struggle (2012) * I Self Devine - Reports from the Field: In the Trenches (2012) * I Self Devine - The Shining Path (2012) * Dem Atlas - MF Dem (2016) EPs * Atmosphere - Overcast! (1997) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Dub (1999) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Dub II (2000) * Atmosphere - Ford One (2000) * Atmosphere - Ford Two (2000) * Atmosphere - The Lucy EP (2001) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Dub 3 (2002) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Dub 4 DVD (2002) * Soul Position - Unlimited (2002) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Dub 5 (2003) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Dub 6 (2003) * Atmosphere - Random Vol. 3/Sad Clown Bad Dub 7 (2003) * Brother Ali - Champion (2004) * Atmosphere - Happy Clown Bad Dub 8/Fun EP (2006) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Summer 9 (2007) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Fall 10 (2007) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Winter 11 (2007) * Atmosphere - Sad Clown Bad Spring 12 (2008) * Atmosphere - Leak at Will (2009) * Brother Ali - The Truth Is Here (2009) * Atmosphere - To All My Friends, Blood Makes the Blade Holy: The Atmosphere EP's (2010) * Grieves - The Confessions of Mr. Modest (2010) * BK-One - Tema Do Canibal (2011) * Brother Ali - The Bite Marked Heart (2012) * Atmosphere - The Lake Nokomis Maxi Single (2014) * Dem Atlas - Dwnr (2014) * Aesop Rock - Cat Food (2015) * Aesop Rock & Homeboy Sandman - Lice (2015) * Aesop Rock & Homeboy Sandman - Lice Two: Still Buggin (2016) * Sa-Roc - MetaMorpheus (2016) * Atmosphere - Frida Kahlo vs. Ezra Pound (2016) * Aesop Rock & Homeboy Sandman - Triple Fat Lice (2017) Singles * Musab - "Actin' Rich" (2000) * Eyedea & Abilities - "Pushing Buttons" (2000) * Eyedea & Abilities - "Blindly Firing" (2001) * Atmosphere - "Modern Man's Hustle" (2002) * Atmosphere - "GodLovesUgly" (2002) * Monsta Island Czars - "Escape" (2002) * Mr. Dibbs - "Outreach 5" (2002) * Atmosphere - "Trying to Find a Balance" (2003) * Brother Ali - "Room with a View" (2003) * Micranots - "Glorious" b/w "Heat" (2003) * Semi.Official - "Crime" (2003) * Atmosphere - "National Disgrace" (2004) * Eyedea & Abilities - "Now" (2004) * MF Doom - "Hoe Cakes" b/w "Potholders" (2004) * Atmosphere - "Watch Out" b/w "Smart Went Crazy" (2005) * Blueprint - "Boombox" (2005) * Boom Bap Project - "Rock the Spot" (2005) * Felt - "Dirty Girl" (2005) * Grayskul - "Prom Quiz" (2005) * I Self Devine - "Ice Cold" (2005) * P.O.S - "P.O.S Is Ruining My Life" (2005) * Atmosphere - "Say Hey There" (2006) * P.O.S - "Bleeding Hearts Club" (2006) * Soul Position - "Hand-Me-Downs" b/w "Blame It on the Jager" (2006) * Brother Ali - "Truth Is" b/w "Freedom Ain't Free" (2007) * Grayskul - "Scarecrow" (2007) * Mac Lethal - "Make-Out Bandit" b/w "Pound That Beer" (2007) * Atmosphere - "You" (2008) * Atmosphere - "Shoulda Known" (2008) * Jake One - "The Truth" (2008) * Blueprint - "So Alive" (2011) : See also * List of record labels * Twin Cities hip hop * Underground hip hop References Further reading * * * * External links * * Category:Rhymesayers Entertainment Category:Record labels established in 1995 Category:American independent record labels Category:Independent record labels based in Minnesota Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Hip hop collectives Category:Companies based in Minneapolis Category:Minnesota culture